Cave of Two Lovers
by Kelsey614
Summary: Based on the Cave of Two Lovers, from Katara and Aang's point of veiwKataraAang


Looking down dismally at the swaying torch light, Aang weighed in his mind wither or not to speak,

After what he had said before, he highly doubted if she even wanted to look at him.

"We're gonna run out of light any second now aren't we?" He continued to look down at the fire, he was still to embarrassed to even dare to look her in the eye. Katara paused, keeping her back to him.

"I think so," Why did she sound so sad? He was the one who screwed up, he was the one who said "I rather not kiss you" Again thinking carefully about what to do and say next he looked up at her, taking a few cautious steps.

"What are we gonna do?" It came out more meekly then he had intended. Katara stayed silent for another moment, they we're hopelessly lost, kissing did seem logical. She thought back to Sokka, he found it all to be insane. But then again, what were the chances of them finding the avatar after 100 years? And then leaving there tribe to travel with him. Everything they had been through seemed insane and illogical.

"What can we do?" The words crept from her mouth as she turned and made eye contact with him.

He was probably more excited about this then he was letting on to be. It was too late to back down now, the decision was made. Bringing her body around to fully face Aang she stepped forward.

Oh God what was he thinking? He didn't even know the first thing about kissing. The only thing he remembered about it were girls running around the air temple kissing boys on the cheek whilst they screamed. Did she just want a peck on the cheek or, dare he think it, the lips? He shuddered slightly at the thought, _not in disgust though…_ he reminded himself quickly. _Just the thought of kissing Katara…_

Lifting her hand out to his hand she pulled the torch down, if they were gonna kiss she rather it be in the dark, for all they knew Sokka could be in the tunnel over. She looked up at Aang, a smile seemed to have crept unto his face. Eagerness quickly engulfed what was left of her nerves. Was she looking forward to this? And what Aang had said earlier, had he meant it? Then something hit her in the head like a rock, what would happen to their friendship, what would change and what would come to be?

Pushing the thoughts aside she focused onto Aang, though she hadn't notice before, they were both leaning forward. Did Aang even know how to kiss? Not that she wanted a full blown one, right? The light was now dieing out. The darker the cave became the closer they got. Finally the hole cave was submerged in darkness. Freezing for a moment Aang tried to re-focus on what was going on, then he felt a warm sensation on his lips. Fighting the urge to pull away he pressed back gingerly.

She felt a cool clamy hand squeezing hers. She had forgotten to let go of his hand, Aang reached out and gripped onto her other hand, this time Katara gave him a reassuring squeeze back. Something was setting in, something neither of the two had ever felt before, a ticklish twinge was growing in there stomachs. But, it felt good. And just as quickly as the feeling came it left. Leaving them emerged in a turquoise light.

An impulse took over Katara, she blankly pulled away, and for a split second, Aang didn't even realize that her lips had left his. He looked around daftly trying to figure out what had just happened. The cave was lit with crystals, almost like diamonds. The light reflected of each cut in the stone, bouncing it onto another. Creating what seemed like a shimmer, fire works almost, Aang smiled remembering the ones he saw in the fire nation.

"It's made of some kind of crystals," His lips felt cold, missing the warmth that had been there "They must only light up in the dark," His words quickly turned from astonishment to poison, what, what if it hadn't been love? Maybe they only lit up once their flame had burned out. It wasn't love, but that feeling. That one feeling when their lips meet, that had to of been love.

"That's how the two lovers found each other!" Had the thought had occurred to Katara too? Her words added more grief to his thoughts, "They just put out there lights and followed the crystals," She motioned her hand up to the ceiling of the cave, Katara could feel her cheeks warm realizing they still had been holding hands. Both stood silent, drinking in the beauty and wonder of the cave. Katara followed the path of glistening light with her eyes before pointing down the path, "That must be the way out!"

Katara excitedly turned back to Aang, letting go of her hand Aang opened his arms to her, she followed hugging him with all her might, cursing herself for seeming to happy about it. Katara pulled away, but still kept her eyes locked on his, then looked away.

"So, um," Aang began, but too late. Katara ran off, a sharp twinge hit his chest as she did.

"Lets go!" He watched as she swiftly ran down the path, he shook his head letting his doubt drift off . No, even if it hadn't been love, he still wanted to think it was, to hold onto that one moment. He grinned and softened his features before following.

Appa grunted, happy to finally be able to leave his cramped confinement. Katara bit her inner cheek, a sense of doubt was lifted. Ok, maybe she did like Aang, she was pretty sure he felt the same. Embrassing the cool air as they left the stuffy cave she held in a laugh as Appa plopped himself ecstatically onto the ground. There was defiantly something magical about that cave, it gave her comfort in thinking of the potiental of her and Aang. If he hadn't felt the same way, she doubted the cave would have lit up when they kissed. He wouldn't have smiled just before that kiss.

Katara let go of her cheek, now slightly sore from biting it. Her first kiss, from Aang of all people, and more thank likely his first kiss too.

**A/N: Well then, my first fan fiction. Least I think it is, considering that whoever made avatar wrote this, I just added thought bubbles. Heh, well hope ya liked it reviews greatly appreciated! If I get a lot of kudos on this story then I just might continue the series J **


End file.
